Handling a Sword
by auzziewitch
Summary: My take on a swordfighting lesson between Will and Elizabeth. Beware, there's smut! Oneshot. Please review!


_I was watching_ Dead Man's Chest _the other day, and I was struck by an idea. This is basically an idea of how one of those many lesson's between Will and Elizabeth when he was teaching her how to "handle a sword" (as Elizabeth tells Jack.) I hope you enjoy this._

**Handling a Sword**

If there was one thing that Elizabeth Swann hated, it was the things she loved the most. Ever since the day on the Interceptor, when Will had tied the material around her hand to protect the wound Barbossa had inflicted upon her, the touch of his hands, his fingers against her skin excited her beyond describable words.

And now was no exception. It had taken her a year to combine the minimal teaching's she had received as a child and what she had learnt from Will, to become able to beat him repeatedly and comprehensively, despite the fact that she often cheated. Whenever they fought according to the rules of engagement, he always won.

On this occasion however, Will was standing behind her, having noticed she was becoming lazy about her balance. His hands were resting on her hips, and through her dress she could feel electricity pulsating around her body, but beginning where the warmth of his hands was. She was no longer paying attention to what he was saying, instead leaning back into him, savoring the warmth of his body.

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" She heard his voice whisper in her ear.

"Of course I am." She responded, but still maintained her stance against him.

It had quickly become apparent to Will Turner during his relationship with Elizabeth, that he had a power over Elizabeth, one that quickly gave him an advantage in any arguments that they had. He glanced down at his left hand which was resting against Elizabeth's hip. He smiled to himself, and promptly removed both of his hands, hearing a small whimper from Elizabeth.

Feeling his hands disappear, Elizabeth merely felt annoyance. Feeling his body shift from behind her, and his warmth disappearing brought anger to Elizabeth. She turned around and saw him facing away from her as he picked up his sword. She smiled to herself wickedly. _Two can play at that game _she thought to herself.

Whilst Will had a power over her with his hands, Elizabeth had a power over him with her lips. The first time she had felt what she could incite within him, she had jumped away in surprise, and for the next few minutes Will had been very uncomfortable in her presence. Her maid had giggled when Elizabeth had told her, but explained that it was another way for him to show his pleasure towards her. Since then, whenever she had felt his pleasure against her thigh, she had smiled to herself, and then giggled when he would pull away and look uncomfortable.

As she stood smiling wickedly, all she could think of by way of punishing him was what gave him the most pleasure.

He still had his back turned to her and didn't notice her approach him. When he turned to face her, she was standing straight in front of him, and a moment later was kissing him passionately.

What Elizabeth had forgotten however, was whenever she kissed him in this way, his hands would always roam her back and body and warmth would begin to pump through her body. When she felt his pleasure press against her thigh, she could no longer control herself, almost as though he was making a special effort of keeping her from pulling away.

She moaned weakly into his mouth, and he reciprocated by chuckling. As they continued kissing, Elizabeth once again began thinking how they would be married in a week's time and she could experience how much love and happiness she could share with him. The warmth within her body, coupled with her thoughts was too much and made her want to know what she would feel on her wedding night.

"Will." She breathed when they parted for air. He rested his forehead on hers, rubbing his nose against hers. "Don't stop touching me." She whispered, closing her eyes and searching for his mouth again.

Will's eyes snapped open hearing her whisper. "Elizabeth, we can't." He responded backing away.

She smiled weakly. "We'll be married in a week. I want to know what our wedding night will be like. No one needs to know." She breathed, finding his mouth and kissing him again.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"You won't. You couldn't." She smiled, stepping away from him, keeping his hand locked in hers before leading him to the small room off to one side of his workplace where he slept. "My father may not like you very much, but he knows that you could never hurt me." She smiled as he followed her.

Once inside the small room, they stood looking each other. She was the one to remove the gap between them, stepping up to him and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. He watched her, unsure whether to be happy or concerned by her forwardness.

When she had finished undoing his buttons, she allowed her fingers to explore the skin revealed. She had always thought that his skin would be as rough as his hands were; instead she found silky smooth skin covering him. She was still tracing the small valleys between his muscles when she kissed him, bringing his arms around to her back and finding the zip at the center of her back.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her before pulling the zip down.

She smiled at him, before kissing him again, gently. "Absolutely."

He smiled, kissing her again and undoing the zip before helping the dress to collapse in a small heap at her feet. She was left standing before him in just her under-garments. Will smiled and she rolled his shirt off his shoulders, along with the top half of his undergarments.

She felt his fingers catch underneath the elastic of her petticoats, whilst at the same time kissing the skin along her jaw line. She moaned as he slipped the skirts over her hips until they fell to the floor.

By this point she had managed to remove his belt and in a few moments he was standing before her in only his underwear. She smiled at him, stepping onto the bed and allowing his hand's to snake under her chemise. As he lifted the garment up, exposing her naked body he left a trail of kisses along her skin, eliciting a moan from Elizabeth's mouth. When the chemise was at her shoulder level, Elizabeth took hold of it, allowing Will's hand's to explore her now exposed skin.

She moaned as she felt his hands between her legs and exploring up into the center of her warmth. Before she lost control of her legs, she stepped off the bed, kissing Will whilst he pushed her onto the bed, his body above hers. She moaned feeling his weight press against her, and wrapping her legs around his hips once again lost control as she felt his hands between their bodies, tickling her wet center.

"Will, please, show me." She moaned, her back arching as she felt the heat from her center spread across her body in great rippling waves until she thought she might explode.

"Not yet." He responded, kissing her neck again, sucking hard on the skin. It was at this point that Elizabeth realized he was teasing her, but for the time being, all she wanted was to feel herself explode. Then finally it came. Her vocal cords gained a life of their own, and she was certain that high up on the hill, in his study, his father could hear what they were doing and would appear in the doorway, kill Will and send her off to a convent on the Continent.

Her body, below Will's was still shuddering, but he took a moment too long to pleasure her, and in that moment she took the initiative and rolled them over, how they stayed on the small bed she didn't know.

"My turn." She breathed, wondering how she was going to be able to control what was happening when she was still feeling the effects of Will's rogue fingers.

A moment later she had managed to remove Will's britches, and had herself resting just above him. It wasn't until his eyes locked into hers that she lowered herself against his hard manhood. Crying out in pain for a moment she allowed herself to become accustomed to him within her, forcing her body to stretch. When she was comfortable again she lifted herself above him, then came down again.

Will groaned her name, his hands reaching up to her breasts and cupping them, then sliding down to her hips and her butt, holding her tight with his large hands and assisting her repeated rise and fall above him. Her body was rippling, just like the sea as wave's crash into the shore.

When he could feel her tightening around him, her face red, her mouth wide open and groans and shrieks of his name often being produced, he sat up so their bodies rubbed against the other. He kissed her neckline, moaning himself until the force of her climax hit her, so much stronger than previously and forced her to collapse against him, pushing them both over.

At that same point, he felt his own insides explode from his organ deep within her, and into her expel his seed, whilst within himself he lost complete control of his body, shouting her name.

Against each other, they lay silent and content in the other's arms, listening to the other's breathing and feeling that breath cause their chests to rise and fall. Elizabeth had no intention of leaving this position, even when she felt Will pull himself out of her. Will, too had no intention of moving, at least not yet.

After what seemed like an eternity he noticed Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself placing a kiss on her forehead.

"In a week we shall be married, and you will not be thinking of sleep." He whispered to himself, certain that nothing could possibly prevent their marriage from taking place.


End file.
